<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伊甸之蛇的午后 by sadarwantsmeateveryday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698357">伊甸之蛇的午后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadarwantsmeateveryday/pseuds/sadarwantsmeateveryday'>sadarwantsmeateveryday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>午后 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Birthday David Tennant and I'm sorry for Writing THIS as a Fucking Gift, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sad, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snakes, Sorry Crowley, Torture, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadarwantsmeateveryday/pseuds/sadarwantsmeateveryday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley想象力丰富，因此他经常会做梦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>午后 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伊甸之蛇的午后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>情感苦手第一次大篇描写独白，希望各位前辈可以给我指明不足和错误！这篇文章有一点丧，也有一点虐（对不起啦，老蛇，黎明之前似乎总是格外黑暗），希望大家能在心理状况稳定的情况下读。以及，中间涉及了一小段剧本里被删减掉的天使书店开张的内容，如果没看过的朋友，建议先到wb上寻找一位外国太太做的视频观看（有翻译）！<br/>顺便不嫌麻烦的朋友可以细心找找原著的彩蛋～<br/>祝阅读愉快！<br/>ps：我好恨啊我17号存的草稿踩着18号英国0点发的，结果ao3的publication date 给我写的个17号而且日期还改不了？？？<br/>pps：经一位小天使提醒我成功改成18号啦！似乎只有过了18号才可以改成18号？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1793年，巴黎。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley和Aziraphale从巴士底狱溜达出来，尽他们所能地远离情绪高昂的人群，拐进街角一家法国大革命前以可丽饼闻名上流社会的餐厅，现在餐厅里只零星坐着几桌客人，想来先前经常光顾的大批客人也许已经成了断头台下的冤魂——这并非是说他们确实冤枉，但依Crowley看来，如果脖子源源不断地被送进去，总会有些灵魂是清白的，或者，只是跟错了朋友之类的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>他们在大厅中央远离其他人的桌子坐下，Aziraphale要了糖渍苹果可丽饼、布里欧修和焦糖布丁，Crowley在他的劝说下保守地选择了鲜奶油烟熏鲑鱼可丽饼。餐桌上的气氛因为先前的事情而有些奇怪，Crowley以蛇特有的速度飞快地解决了他的那一份，端着一杯红酒像往常一样注视着Aziraphale优雅地享受美食，而天使也似乎一如既往地毫不为他的视线所困扰。Aziraphale咽下最后一口布丁，用餐巾蘸了蘸嘴，看向Crowley，“你要在巴黎待一段时间？”Crowley毫无必要地眨了眨眼睛，“没错——还有些文书工作什么的，你知道，总得给下面的人些实时汇报，说明下人们是怎么呃，消灭彼此。不过地狱现在正忙于把大量的灵魂分门别类地关起来，肯定又是一大堆档案……回英国开书店？”-“我想是的…不过也许等书店的事情落定之后我得回来行些奇迹，让这种暴行缓和一点，给天堂招募些人手。人力资源部对于人类这段时间的行为有些不满了，这些战乱、革命什么的，给下面提供了太多的人手，显然是对伟大的计划不利的……”Crowley对“伟大的计划之类的狗屁”嗤之以鼻，但今天他没有兴致和天使辩驳。在平淡地交流了一番近况之后，他们在餐厅门口分开了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>不幸地是，Aziraphale还没来得及动身返回，就收到了加百列的一封任务说明——信中委婉地表达了上层对于法国大革命不太委婉的不满，并表示为了任务可以更好地完成，自己特别为他申请了一笔数目颇为可观的公款奇迹，希望他放开手脚地和地狱派去的恶魔Crowley竞争，为天堂引进更多人才云云。因此，天使不得不临时在巴黎租下房子，试图减缓人类杀死彼此的进程。当然了，这也让他一周一次的“可丽饼日”变得更加方便了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>不得不提的是，在巴黎的这段时间里，他和Crowley的交往日渐频繁，他们的任务地点总是惊人地接近，因此“协议”完成起来十分高效，总是可以给他们腾出更多的时间在人间满足一下自己的爱好，至少对于Aziraphale来说是的——享受美食和收集各式各样的旧书永远让他对人类的世界充满兴趣。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>谁也没想到，大革命持续了10年才暂时地告一段落。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1800年，伦敦苏活区。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aziraphale的书店终于建成了，在苏活区最热闹的丽晶街道上。事先和Crowley约好中午要一起去尝试新开的法餐厅，Aziraphale悠闲地收拾着他的藏书，书店招牌上新刷油漆的刺鼻气味也无法破坏他的好心情，哪怕作为一个超自然生命体，几十年前的梦想终于成真也是很值得庆祝的。当Gabriel和Sandalphon走进来的时候，他正背对门口，忙着把他的莎士比亚全集摆好，“抱歉，书店周五才正式营业，不过今天午饭后会有一个小小的开业仪式。”Aziraphale愉快地拿起《麦克白》放到《李尔王》的右侧。“Aziraphale，我们不是来买书的。”转过身，Aziraphale惊讶地看到两位西装革履的大天使，“事实上，我们是来告诉你一些好消息的。”权天使忙放下书，准备迎接顶头上司所谓的好消息，“鉴于你在人间的优秀表现，恭喜你，你升职了，不需要继续在这鬼地方待着了！我们甚至要给你颁一枚奖章呢！”他等着权天使开心的表情，而Aziraphale看起来只是…笑得更勉强了一些。“Aziraphale，你可以回家了啊！”-“但我不想要奖章啊……我的书店才刚刚开张……”旧书商僵硬地说，“多么高尚的行为！是的，你做得很好！相信下一个接手这里的天使会好好利用这个情报据点的！”Aziraphale像是一尊教堂里的天使雕像，“可…可是…”他绝望地看到大天使背后，Crowley从门外探进头来，手里还举着一个用丝带扎好的小礼盒，大天使们显然还没有发现他，“可是恶魔Crowley，我不得不说他确实是一位呃难对付的敌人，我们对优秀的对手总是抱有尊敬…当然，我并不会尊敬他什么的…毕竟他是一个恶魔……我的意思是，他又狡猾又诡计多端又聪明，实在是……” Crowley在指了指手里的盒子，做了个“巧克力”的嘴型，Gabriel挑起眉毛，“要不是我对你了解，我几乎要以为你在夸赞他呢！天堂会派一名和你一样优秀的天使继续和他对抗的，比如……Micheal如何？不必担心，我们总是会赢的！”Crowley接着瞪大了眼睛，无声地对他说“什么？Micheal根本是个蠢货！”接着就从门口消失了，Aziraphale干笑了几声，“那…我们现在就走吗？”Gabriel取出奖章给他戴在脖子上，“越快越好。不过，我觉得先去Cork大街上的裁缝铺取一下西服也无妨。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Aziraphale呆坐在店里。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>结束了，他想。在熟悉了人类社会这么久之后，他竟然要被召回天堂了。再见了，旧书，戏剧和音乐会，再见了，可丽饼，红酒和热可可。甚至，再见了，他将近6000年的……好对手？说实话，Crowley实在称不上一个称职的对手，如果Micheal真的代替了他，恐怕那条老蛇就真有的忙了……</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley现在惊慌失措地像条被踩了尾巴的蛇——他的确是条蛇，也确实被Gabriel的话“踩到了尾巴”。6000年了，他不能再一次失去Aziraphale，他不剩下什么了。退一万步讲，如果天堂真的派了Micheal来，他会连睡觉这种最后的消遣都失去。甚至，地狱极有可能会把他也召回，换一个和大天使势均力敌的恶魔，比如利古尔之类的。他跟上从书店出来的大天使们，目送着Gabriel走进一家高订裁缝铺。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>—“Davidson！我的衣服做好了吗？”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gabriel充满热情地接过做好的西服，走进试衣间。刚脱下外套，他敏锐地听见了窗外的邪恶对话，再三确认后，他脸上的笑容消失了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>书店里。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“你是说，我不需要回天堂了？”Gabriel点了点头，“计划有变，我们需要你留在这里继续对抗邪恶。”Aziraphale还在震惊之中，“但是，你刚刚说……”书店里已经只剩他一个了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>中午，Crowley反常地爽了约。举行完简单的开业仪式之后，Aziraphale依旧沉浸在大起大落之后的的情感波动之中，机械地往莎士比亚的书之间插着几本《十日谈》。当他最后发现16世纪的书被排得一团乱以后，他只好放下手里的活，到还没有收拾妥当的厨房里泡了一杯红茶，从书架上随便取下一本还没读过的书靠在沙发里读了起来。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley大约在下午四点敲响了书店的门，手里除了祝贺巧克力以外还多了一个Aziraphale很喜欢的甜品店的纸袋作为道歉。“哦Crowley——玛德琳配红茶，太棒了！你真的不要茶？红酒？ ”Crowley轻车熟路地在Aziraphale对面的沙发上坐下，看着天使吧贝壳蛋糕放到碟子里，重新端来一杯热茶和一瓶珍品红酒，“…猜你上次用光可可粉之后还没来得及买新的。”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>天使和恶魔在新开张的书店楼上的客厅里分享了红酒、巧克力和带着柠檬味的蛋糕，书店里带有岁月感的纸张味道让人十分安心，融洽的气氛在两人之间盘旋着，直到话题又回到了新开的书店上来，“所以你打算在soho区一直住下去？受…守着一个旧书店？”Crowley舌头有些不听使唤，“大概吧……我是说，我真的很希望能在一个地方安顿下来，一个家什么的。我受够了隔几年就要搬家……不用奇迹搬动书简直比……比Sandalphon的金牙还糟糕……你呢？不考虑找个地方常住吗？”Aziraphale眼神迷离地盯着大概是他金色的眼睛的方向——墨镜已经不知道扔哪里去了，“唔—我其实在伦敦有一套房子，但我没怎么回去过，除了睡觉，大睡一场的那种……”—“但你真的不考虑找个地方定居下来吗？有属于自己的固定住所的感觉非常有…呃，怎么说来着？啊，归属感。你可以按喜好布置房间和装修，甚至可以养个宠物，完全不用担心频繁搬家的时候不方便……”Crowley看起来不屑一顾，“归属？真的吗？我们永远不属于这里，总有一天还是需要回到各自该死的办公室，被关在天堂或者地狱的一亩三分地里……我用一顿伦敦最好的饭店的午餐打赌，我绝对不会真正的‘住’在某个地方，架子上摆上一堆收藏，更不会花短短的几十年时间养个什么毛茸茸的玩意儿来看它死掉……”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>—“哦Crowley——”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>—“不，真的，angel，看在撒旦的份上……”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>鬼使神差地，Crowley没有像往常一样去酒吧或者是在什么地方瞎转，而是径直回到了他的房子里。这也许是因为他刚刚少有地往这具躯体的胃里填了一些固态的食物而不是酒精，蛇类的天性让他感觉懒洋洋的。像他经常说的那样，睡觉是凡间少有的乐事之一。邪恶永不休息，也不需要休息，但Crowley只是喜欢时不时地把脑袋搁在枕头上来消磨时间，比如让他远离糟糕的14世纪或者17世纪。事实上，自从他买下这栋房子之后，唯一被他使用的楼层是地下室。地上的三层房间保留着被买来的原样——空空荡荡，而地下室里Crowley只安置了一张巨大的带帷帐的双人床、一个放酒的柜子和一个从来没被使用过的卫生间，整间屋子即便是作为旅馆也有些缺乏居住气息的吓人。他只是偶尔回来睡个觉，就像有人偶尔会去跳个舞一样，房子对他的重要性和休闲场所无异，甚至要排在酒吧的后面。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在，Crowley决定应该用睡觉庆祝一下他用披着斗篷的假人和自导自演的夸张情景剧成功地欺骗了大天使Gabriel，让Aziraphale能和他最爱的藏书以及人间美食再厮守一段时间，这让他像个在对付古板家长方面颇有建树的见鬼的丘比特……无论如何，天使得到了他想要的，而人类研究出来的高效地自相残杀的巨大装置和无趣的革命运动、他之前大量痛苦的文书工作以及一些之前在地狱做的别的什么为他赢来了一个不短的带薪休假，他可以放心地享受一段不受打扰的睡眠，放任自己从过多的念头里解脱一阵，逃避一会儿他现在一塌糊涂的生活。感谢拿破仑和他的雾什么政变……</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley用一个奇迹来确保在他睡眠期间，没有任何生灵会进来打搅他。他把西装和墨镜随手扔在柜子上，钻进厚厚的被子里，将帷帐四下撒开。在熟悉的黑暗的包裹中，他很快就陷入了睡眠。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>他在地狱醒来。</p><p>他被放在一个圆形的展示台中央，只穿着地狱统一的黑袍，但没有被镣铐锁着，四周人影攒动。令他疑惑的是，他无法清楚地判断自己的状态，不能确定他的躯体是不是也被一并召唤了下来。</p><p>“恶魔Crawley，你可知罪？”从他身后传来的是Beelzebub没有起伏的声音。他头晕目眩地勉强撑起自己，环顾四周——蝇王身后的阴影里零散地坐着几个黑暗议会成员，他隐约分辨出了Mammon（Greed）和Samael（Wrath），当然了，还有永远不错过任何审判的Asmodeus（Lust）。Lucifer和Satan都不再（另外缺席的还有懒惰，但懒惰根本懒得出席任何会议），很难说这是好运气还是坏运气。展示台的四周，大批情绪高昂的普通恶魔被破烂的铁栏杆隔开，只在靠近黑暗议会的两侧留了两扇窄门。他盘算着变成蛇从门缝冲出去的成功概率，很快就放弃了这个对他来说也过于荒谬的行为，他应该试试说服他们……</p><p> “Beelzebub大人，以及黑暗议会的诸位大人，很高兴见到你们，”他冲着黑暗的方向行了一个花哨的礼，几乎被蝇王克制不住的白眼逗笑，“……实在记不大清楚自己的错误在于哪里，毕竟我做的上一件事还是诱惑一个人沉溺于食物和美酒，再上一件事是扰乱天堂的计划，而再上上——”</p><p>“黑暗议会认为，这件事情由你自己想起来并且给我们解释清楚比较好……你有很多时间来一五一十地解释清楚，我们特别有兴趣听你所说的每一个字——”在一些意味深长的停顿后，“至于你的健忘，议会相信在所有人的帮助下，你不光可以完整地回忆起来所有细节，还会身体力行地为地狱中所有受难灵魂提供娱乐和快慰……”</p><p>“等等——我是说，我也许可以努力一下，不需要麻烦大家，毕竟自己的事自己解决可以大幅提高工作效率，我觉得我已经想——”</p><p>“那么，所有恶魔，老规矩——之前报名参与提醒服务的恶魔，如果我抽中你的名字，从右手边的门进来……最多可以携带三名陪同执行者，每一批次的执行时间有限……过程中不可以导致灵魂或者躯体永久性的功能损坏……黑暗议会成员有权中途叫停……审判暨…第…庆祝活动开始……”</p><p>他几乎没大听清后半部分——他被迫成为了某次庆典的开场表演道具……这意味着这一次的审判会比往常更具有…观赏价值和娱乐价值……地狱没有公平可言，他用他的尾巴尖打赌，大部分名额都是已经定下来的——瞧瞧谁手里已经拿好了事先准备好的工具……他能撑过去，他能撑过去，他能撑过去，他能撑过去，他得撑过去……</p><p> </p><p>……牠们强迫他伸展开翅膀，嘲笑他打理得光亮而整齐的黑羽，用畜生的蹄子把它们在脏污的地面上反复践踏；牠们从他变得蓬乱而沾满灰尘的翼上把生在边缘的羽毛连着血肉根根拔下，用地狱的火将一侧的绒羽燃烧殆尽，只剩下光秃而惨白的骨架；牠们折断另一侧的每一根坚硬的骨，让它变成垂在身侧无用而疼痛的软垫；牠们教他在地面上以四肢膝行，看他因为不对称的重量一次次跌在他折断的羽翅上，看他求饶，笑他哀嚎，把他编造承认的每一项无谓的罪当作接下来惩戒的借口……</p><p>……我究竟犯下了什么不可饶恕的罪，触犯了哪条不可逾越的律规才得如此下场？他伏在地上，用力想象他舒适的床，疼痛不会减轻，地狱从不仁慈。地狱的生灵从未得到过宽恕，自然无法学会宽恕他人，这是自堕天便根植的本性……违抗他们、欺瞒他们，甚至试图远离他们，必会被施以重罚，而地狱从不提前警告——没有天堂措辞严厉的书面警告或是粗鲁且令人难堪的吼叫信，恶人无需冠冕堂皇的借口。</p><p>……是和天使的接触过于密切，身上沾了天堂所谓的圣洁气息？他意识模糊地想，不知道第几批的恶魔正试图用一把沾满鲜血的钝斧砍下他的左手。多么荒唐！他暗自嘲笑，感染疫病者可以将恶疾传给健康人，而健康人却不可能仅凭接触就舒缓治愈感染者。恶魔的本质是地狱的火，这火最初却是在神创造的天使中播散燃起的，天使被火烧灼只会被同化，而只有同样由祂创造的水才能彻底浇灭恶意的火……说到底恶魔和天使不过是棋盘上本质相同的黑白两方棋子，而玩家一直只有偏袒天堂的神祂一个，因此恶魔自然不可能被区区敌方的棋子改变，甚至重返天国……</p><p>……是他们的“协议”暴露了？又或者是Aziraphale对他说的几次感谢被人知晓了？毕竟隔墙有耳，地狱和天堂在人间总会有那么几个眼线——没有间谍的战场是不完整且无趣的……一旦他真的在地狱承认了这项罪行，谁知道会不会又让天堂在地狱的线人听去！而Aziraphale他……不适合堕落，他身上有真正属于天使的不计后果的善良和悲悯，与天堂其他的官僚主义奉行者不同，天使是由纯粹而丰厚的爱组成的，他真实而均等地爱着一切，他注视着美食和书籍的眼神和有时注视自己的温柔眼神是没有差别的，浓厚的爱意让他感觉像是被翻出内脏在灿烂的春光下曝晒。与天使不同，他狭小的蛇类胸腔里只能乘下一丁点的爱意，而他把这微不足道的一点爱全部奉給他的天使。天使的爱是温润的雨，他的爱充其量是挂在树叶尖端上的一颗露珠，站在雨幕中心的人又怎么会注意到微小的一滴露呢？</p><p>……他不知道以他为主演的开幕表演已经持续了多久，时间像是被他自己调慢了速度，躯体和灵魂的疼痛没有尽头，被伤害的信号源源不断地上传到大脑皮层。每当他觉得痛觉已经到达感知的尽头时，牠们总有办法推翻他的妄念。他呜咽，他哀嚎，他惨叫，他祷告一切，也咒骂一切；他向周围的施虐者求饶，向不再场的撒旦和晨星祈求，甚至向不知身在何处的上帝祷告；他求牠们停下，请牠们拿走他的意识，以地狱的火杀死他的躯壳，用天堂的水消灭他的灵魂……牠们听不见……没有一个灵魂听到他混着淋漓血肉的哀求和祈祷，没有一个生命体的意识因为他的言语而波动，他像是身处闹市却被剜去舌头的哑巴，像是宏大狂欢中唯一被按下静音键的人，牠们听不见他说的话，他们听不见他说的话，祂们听不见……</p><p> </p><p>……庆典也许持续了一个世纪，他被最后一批“好心的”提醒者扔下，又一次独自躺在展示台中央，人群依旧没有散去。“经过一些提醒，Crawley依旧没有准确地回忆起他的过错……”他耳中的嗡鸣应和着Beelzebub对他的宣判，“……经举报和核查确认，在法国革命期间上交的文书中多次夸大业绩，谎报灵魂获得数额，造成巨大账目漏洞……”一沓文书被扔在面前，立刻浸上了狰狞的红，他从一片血色的视野中费力分辨着，讽刺地发现所有灵魂的数目后面都被人歪歪扭扭地添了个“0”。他几乎没有感到愤怒，事实上，他什么都没有感觉到。“……因此，扣休假十年……接下来是惩罚时间。”他没有辩解，他懒得发出声音，甚至在一名议会成员治好他的残肢好让他再经历一次痛苦时也没有呻吟。他很累，他只想尽快结束这一切，他想念他的被子和床幔，他想念……</p><p> </p><p>……当Asmodeus放下他后，一切开始朝着通常不会的方向驶去。他不言语，他不发声，他的口腔忙于应对其他麻烦，无暇表达灵魂的意志。地狱生灵的怒火从未熄灭，只是通常缺乏出口。他平日里灵活的头脑像是与铁链锈在一起的齿轮，只有偶尔才能伴着微弱的吱呀声徒劳地原地挪动。时间失去了原本的意义，它让他远离14世纪的窒息与乏味，又一脚迈进无尽的痛苦未来。他的过去，现在，未来，都只有折磨，折磨，折磨……</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>——</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>1832</strong>
  <strong>年，Crowley的地下室。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley</strong>
  <strong>在他的被子里苏醒过来，发现自己以人形盘成了蛇睡觉的样子。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>睡梦中两个世纪的记忆让他感觉胃中一阵翻滚，他掀开床幔，小跑到他从未使用过的冲水式抽水马桶前剧烈地干呕起来。Crowley学着医生那样把手指伸进喉咙里，试图让自己呕吐出胃内容物——当然什么都没有。没有本不该存在于胃里的液体，没有他咽下的鲜血和牙齿，没有他破裂内脏的碎块，甚至没有之前囫囵吞下的红酒和巧克力，或是反流的胆汁。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>他还是反胃。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>他拧动水龙头，惊讶地发现尽然依旧有水流出。胡乱地掬起几捧带着锈色的水咽下后，Crowley开始重复刚才的动作。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>没有。没有水。他甚至打出了一个带着地狱火的小小的嗝，烧黑了原本还算光洁的镜子——镜子里他的躯壳完好如初。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>他突然想起，也许地狱派发的躯体根本没有胃。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>与被神偏袒的天堂不同，地狱一向在躯体上面偷工减料。他们只照着人类的形状批量生产一批空壳，具体的细节完全由穿戴的恶魔自己决定。当派发给他躯体的恶魔告知他这具身体是空的的时候，Crowley只当他意思是这身体刚好还没被别的恶魔占据。穿上后，他也只是把外表修改得和他在天堂时几乎一样，当然了，除了他无法改变的眼睛。他是说，那时候，人体解剖学还没出现呢，而天堂创造人类的时候他在创造行星的部门，因此他对人的内部构造一无所知。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>所以Crowley的躯体内部究竟有什么呢？答案是什么都没有，连空气都不存在。如果非要说的话，大概是一小团燃烧得不太热烈，看起来有些消极怠工的地狱火。食物从口腔吞入，刚顺着咽部滑动了几厘米，还没来得及受到食管的挤压，就直接跌进了地狱火里，瞬间被气化，变成呼出的气，或者Crowley不知道什么时候偷偷打出的饱嗝儿。酒精或许有些麻烦，这易燃的液体进到火中，会让他的小火苗窜得比往常高上那么一点点，把他的灵魂蒸腾得轻飘飘的，像是浮在半空中，慢慢地向上升着。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley</strong>
  <strong>放任自己在失落和惆怅的漩涡里小小地溜达了一会。他掀开窗帘想要看看窗外，看到画上去的方格才想起来地下室里没有窗子。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>他直直地躺回被子里，双手合拢搭在腹部，想象自己正睡在一口棺材里。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>他在他最爱的酒吧里。这几乎是全伦敦烈酒种类最全的平价酒吧，而且老板和所有的酒保都认识他，也乐意听他讲那些半真半假的冒险故事。</p><p>“老样子，你知道我要什么的。”他照例坐到离吧台最近的位置上，冲熟悉的酒保挤了挤眼睛。但是今天有些不同，酒保像是没听见他说什么一样，只冲他也笑了笑，继续擦拭手中的酒具。“Nick，一瓶你最好的Scotch。”酒保没有任何反应，站起来为另一个和他点了一样的酒水的老客户送上广口杯，两人站在吧台前闲聊了起来。他感到疑惑而气愤，从座位上站起来，把外套挂在椅背上，走近吧台，试图像往常一样轻易地加入聊天。没有人注意到他说的话，实际上，是他们根本没有注意到他的存在。他开始恐惧而焦虑，像是一个不知道自己已经死亡已久的幽灵一样自说自话，他讲永远受欢迎的笑话，他大谈国家政治，他编造匪夷所思的花边新闻；他发表渎神的惊人言论，他指责他们的言行举止，他谩骂他们的祖先和亲人，他诅咒他们的命运和灵魂。但无论他所说的有多么引人注意，两人依旧热切地谈论着无趣的鸡毛蒜皮，甚至吸引了周围更多的人加入了讨论——他的语句无法被任何人听见，他的声音对世界而言是无声的。他静静地观望了一会，决定潇洒地退场，简单的一句“朋友们，再会！”滚到舌尖却变成了一串毫无语义的咕哝，像是幼儿试图发出纸上他们自己创造的词句，不会使用舌头的人对他人语音拙劣的模仿，牲畜或是禽鸟无意间发出的类人的鸣叫。浓烈而丰沛的情感急需宣泄，而蛇类细长分叉的舌头似乎是个太小的出口，哪怕是对于人类而言也过多的情感堆挤在舌尖上，将唯一的路径拥堵得水泄不通，他的舌头失去了原有的灵活，让他发不出能被任何人理解的音响。</p><p>他在心里暗骂自己舌头的愚笨，转身回去拿他的大衣，却发现已经有人坐在了那个位置上。他的大衣从椅背上滑落，堆在地上变成了一堆沾满灰尘的悲惨布料。</p><p>他径直走出酒吧的门。</p><p>他走进了一片人造沙地的中央，突然间发现身上黑色的衬衫在烈日下有些过于炎热了。对面的门中，一个看不清面孔的人牵来一头地狱的三头犬，那犬三张巨大的嘴上滴下浑浊的涎，六只巨大的眼睛全部都瞪视着他，散发着危险而凶狠的红光——他在一个古罗马的角斗场中央，准确地说，他在“那个”古罗马角斗场中央，穿着他19世纪的西装，被要求和地狱的魔犬搏斗。周围的看台上满满当当地挤着情绪高昂的观众，过道上有人正在为这场角斗下上高额的赌注。他惊慌而不知所措地呆在空地上，突然感觉脚下的沙子隔着皮鞋也是滚烫的，让他近乎难以站立。他像是被毒蛇吓呆的野兔一样，呆滞地看着几个奴隶把代表他和犬的下注坛子抱回来。代表他的坛子里只扔着两个苹果核，而地狱犬的坛子则让金币填得垛实，需得两个身强体壮的奴隶才能合力抬动。</p><p>……他没有听见角斗开始的信号，三头恶犬已经向他猛冲过来，三张血盆大口中污浊而锋利的獠牙上沾着上一个失败者的鲜血。他朝右侧猛地一扑，在地上狼狈地打了几个滚，差点滚出场地才停下，头发和衣服上沾满了腥臭的沙土。那猛兽连脚根都懒得移动，用左边的头直捷地向他咬来。眼看就要化为恶犬的开胃酒，他慌乱地变回蛇的形态，敏捷地钻入人群当中……</p><p>……他猛地意识到这里面有些问题。</p><p>没有声音。本应该人声鼎沸的角斗场里一片死亡的寂静。人群做着呐喊欢呼的动作，地狱犬作出恐吓地咧嘴，但没有一个气体分子震动，没有任何声波形成。也许蛇是聋子，他侥幸地想，趁着周围的人不注意，他窜到角落里又飞快地变回了人形。</p><p>周围很安静，让他感觉毛骨悚然，当然，是对恶魔来说也不好的那种。将一只手遮在嘴上，他振动声带，发出清晰的“啊”声。这声音很奇怪，像是在他的喉中发出后便径直去了空无一物的地方，没有一丁点被固体反弹的回声杂音。就像是他的脑袋周围有一个无形的气泡，而气泡外是空无一物的真空，他的声音只能被自己听见，别人的声音也无法传进他的耳中。</p><p>附近的人发现了他，他们用手指粗鲁地指着他，从他们夸张的肢体语言中他明白这些人是要像处决战败者一样杀死他——他的落荒而逃无疑宣告了三头犬又一次的胜利。他不得不再一次变成蛇的身体，从激动的看客脚间快速穿过，谨慎小心地控制每一块肌肉以避免被踏作肉泥的惨剧。作为一条人群脚下的蛇，他无法不感到恐惧。周围无数长袍下光裸的腿形成了一片高达天顶的深林，闪亮的金属饰品反射出刺目的光让他想阖上现在不存在的眼睑，向他头上踩来的脚看起来如此的巨大，像是从天上砸落的大块陨石。他发不出声音，也听不见人群的喧闹，但他明白他现在就是一只整洁大街上人人喊打的老鼠。他们站在高处，或轻蔑或愤怒地俯视着他，对他加以咒骂，捡起身边的石子要砸向他，抬起肮脏的脚要践踏他。他不能反抗，他们的人太多了，无论贫富，无论男女，现在，他们都站在一起，而他孤身一人，寡不敌众，只有仓皇逃窜的份儿。</p><p>虽然因为厌恶这种暴力而无趣的活动，他从未真正观看过一场角斗，但他曾参与过这座建筑的设计修改，说服设计的人将遮阳遮雨的顶全部拿掉好制造大片的怨气。可是角斗场和他的记忆有很大的出入，这座建筑是个封闭的圆形，没有本应存在的缺口，也没有一侧高起的围墙——这像是传说中通天的巴别塔，一根耸入云端的长管烟囱似的围着中央的角斗场。他越爬越累，气喘吁吁，本以为自己只是在徒劳地转圈，却突然发现不知不觉中他已经离地面有了十层之远。观众已经忘记他的存在，将注意力重新移回角斗场中央。他费力地仔细瞧着，却觉得其中空无一物，而四周的人群只是更激烈地为不存在的角斗士呐喊助威。他无暇理会，决心在墙的四周寻个出口，但本应该只有柱子支撑的稀疏架构被换成了密不透风的铁壁，整个场内除了中央的一小片烈日外，到处都是从未被阳光抚过的特有阴冷。他贴着墙角蜿蜒爬行，试图寻找可以容他通过的出口。他又爬了不知多少层，绕着无尽的楼梯逐渐上升。角斗场已经从视野里消失，环形的中央甚至有薄雾氲绕。他少有地执着，决心要找到这监牢般建筑的出口。稠厚的雾气让他几乎无法视物，恍然地一瞥间他发现周围的长袍下已经变成了野兽的利爪。他大惊失色，疯狂的向上爬行，直到周围的浓雾让他不再能看见那些丑陋的造物。慌乱之中，他一头撞向铁墙，竟在那上面意外发现了一个洞。这洞不大不小，刚好可以容他最粗壮的地方通过。他向洞外探出头去，惊讶地发现墙的外表面上居然雕满了繁复的巴洛克式花纹，无数突出向外的雕像成了最好的攀岩支撑点，而墙外的世界一片午后的阳光明媚，金灿灿的光镀在世间万物的边缘上。</p><p>带着劫后余生般的狂喜，他小心翼翼地从洞中爬出去，轻而易举地攀上了下方的一组雕像，在清新的空气里大口地呼吸着。在确定了雕像能承受他的重量后，他开始慢悠悠地向下溜达，在途中尽情地享受着微风吹拂在鳞片上的感觉。薄雾散尽，地面逐渐清晰，看起来下面是一片郁郁葱葱的花园，柔软的草地覆盖着大片的土地，给几块岩石镶嵌着毛茸茸的边。草地看起来很舒服，他想，不急不缓地继续滑行，想象着在草地上打滚的美妙触感。他离地面越来越近了，似乎轻轻一跃便可到达，愈发觉得这片花园似曾相识，远处的起伏和缓的小山丘，潺潺流淌的清澈溪水，深处生机盎然的果树林，甚至连树下牵手行走的人类……</p><p>操。在他意识到这是伊甸园的同时，他身下一个雕像突然不堪重负地断裂了。但是无妨，三四米的距离远不足以对伊甸之蛇造成任何实质性的伤害。下落的过程中，他甚至分心用眼角看了一眼断裂的雕像，有些惊恐地发现那石像的头顶上有一颗四角的星。紧接着，他重重地摔在了翠绿的草地上，那雕像也一样砸在了附近。他心下一沉，刚要放松下来便发现他已经无法动弹——四周本该无害而柔软的绿草变成了足有一米之高的Kraken触手模样，绿色的茎叶上长满了骇人的吸盘。现在，这些魔鬼的触角像一个茧似的把他牢牢地缠住，将他不断地向土地中拽去，原本坚实的土地像是沼泽的淤泥一般把他缓缓地拖进黑暗。他试图挣动，费力地尝试着扬起上半身好让吻部露在外面，但齐心协力的触手和泥土根本无法撼动，坚定而缓慢地把他吸入一片窒息和死寂。他在一片胶着粘稠的黑暗中无助而疯狂地挣动，像是被一大滴松蜡砸中的蚂蚁，四周的泥推挤着他，让他没有空间变回人形。冰冷的半流体涌入他的鼻腔和呼吸道，让他的肺被压缩为小小而实质性的一团；他的眼球表面被淤泥覆盖，细小的沙砾磨得他钻心的疼，可他甚至没有眼皮可以用来覆盖起脆弱的角膜；他鳞片间的每一条缝隙间都挤进了沙石，让他浑身疼痛而刺痒，像一条患了寄生虫病的真正的蛇。他无力地蠕动，尝试缠住将他拉进来的触手，却发现它们早已不知所踪，黑暗中只剩无机质的泥土与他相伴。他感到彻底的绝望，索性放弃挣扎，决意把这当成一次强制性的冬眠。身下的淤泥变了，它们的流动性变得更好，变成了像是蜂蜜的质地。他欣喜若狂，在黏腻的液体里搅动着，积攒力气准备奋力一跃。突然间，包裹着他的液体像是被盛在瞬间失去了底部的容器里一般，猛地拽着他向下落去。周围原本的泥现在已经彻底化为了琥珀色的剔透液体，他身上的污物也全部消失。他盯着四周熟悉的颜色，小心翼翼地伸出一点分叉的舌尖带进嘴里——是威士忌。</p><p>下一秒，四周的酒液消失了，他跌进一片滚烫的岩浆。身上残留的高度数蒸馏酒让他周身燃起了熊熊的火，而他已经不知道什么时候变回了带着翅膀的人形。酒精很快就燃烧殆尽，意犹未尽的火舌舔上了他的衣物和翅膀。他扭头麻木地看着他巨大的白色羽翼被完全燃尽，这一次，连苍白的骨架也失去了踪影。他浑身沐浴在烈焰之中，却没有感觉到丝毫的疼痛，只觉得彻骨的冰冷。火吞噬完了一切它所能夺取的，无声地熄灭了，他静默无言地踏向岸边。</p><p>岸上是一片静谧的白，四周刺鼻的硫磺味消失了，他似乎作为旁观者回到了那个午后。</p><p> </p><p>他是行星部门一个毫无存在感的天使，除了火红鲜艳的发丝和过剩的想象力之外他毫无特别之处。他像无数个被祂创造出来的低阶天使一样，自一出现就被派发到自己的岗位上，协助神创世。天使们虽然形态各异，但似乎有着几乎完全相同的灵魂，他们聆听上级的指示，他们专心地工作，他们冲彼此微笑，但鲜有私人的交谈。低阶的天使像是创造人类之前失败的半成品，像做甜点一样被填好既定的配方，除此之外毫无新意，似乎每一个天使都一成不变。但他似乎是个有瑕疵的造物，他新生的意识中总会冒出各式各样的奇怪念头，这些问题凭空出现，云雾一般盘旋在他的脑海里。他感到迷惑，可其他的天使似乎完全没有同样的问题。当他与他们交流工作时，他们总是对答如流，而一旦他开始对他们问起所谓的“奇怪问题”时，他们就都不再言语，只是脸上挂着那不可言喻的神秘微笑，但又对他的话毫无反应。日复一日，他不再试图得到答案，仅只是试图自己把它们思索明白。</p><p>那是一个普通的午后，他已经用一些小聪明飞快地完成了一天的所有工作，正坐在远离人群的角落里照常思考着那些问题，手里轻轻抚摸着一支隔壁植物部门的圆脸天使给他的，被称作“向日葵”的新造物。“可万能的主为什么要创造一个世界呢？祂也会感到无聊吗？”他小声的自言自语着，没有指望得到任何回应。“如果神是万能的，那祂就不会需要这么多天使帮忙了。”他惊讶地抬起头，看见回答者竟是一位身着华丽白袍，身后跟着一群随行者的高阶天使。虽然与人类部门鲜有交流，但是他依旧能认出天堂最受欢迎的Lucifer。“Lucifer大人。”他诚惶诚恐地冲晨星行了个礼。</p><p>—“你一个人在这里做什么？”</p><p>—“我在独自思考，大人。”</p><p>事情接下来的发展让他受宠若惊。他应高阶天使的要求，一一提出了平日里在脑海中缠绕他的，让他感到不安的疑问。也是第一次，他提出的问题得到了认真的聆听，而不是毫无热情和实质意义的和善微笑。他第一次被真正听见，他的个人意志第一次被在意，他的思想第一次被另一个灵魂理解，而地位仅次于神的对方甚至表达了赞同和肯定。他开始飘飘欲然，越来越多的问题从他的大脑身处如气泡一般涌现，而他恰好有一条与之相匹配的银舌头。他滔滔不绝，甚至有些洋洋自得，享受着自诞生而来第一次作为一个独立的个体被注视和赞许着的目光。他犯了个错误，从没有同伴或是上级教过他不要与Lucifer有眼神上的任何接触。晨星的注视是有魔力的，一旦你望向他满是真诚和关切的眼睛，哪怕只与他对视千分之一秒，你也会对他放下全部的戒备，不由自主地想要把自己所知道的全部倾倒出来，渴望他的关注和肯定。他的意识深处有声音告诉他，停下，提出这些问题简直是对神的大不敬！但他无法停止，他就是不能，他的思维像智慧泉一样涌动着，从他的舌尖灵动地跃出……</p><p>接下来的事情他已经知道了。没有崩裂的云层或是雷鸣电闪，没有预先的警告和异象，只是突然间，他们开始下落，下落，越来越快。他落下的速度远较Lucifer和他的朋友们缓慢，但他的堕天一旦开始便无法停止，直到他作为迟到的，最后一个堕天使，也沉重地跌进了硫磺池，被地狱的君主命名为了“Crawley”。</p><p>现在，他不想再像之前无数次一样作为观众重温这段经历了。他决定去隔壁看看那位圆脸的天使。</p><p> </p><p>那是一位比他地位高一些的权天使，他有着与自己截然不同的敦厚身躯——上帝可没有身材偏见，接近奶白色的头发和晴天一样的淡蓝虹膜，脸上总是挂着一种与其他人截然不同的真切而热忱的笑容。他自打第一次远远的望见这位权天使时，就被他的笑容迷住了。他激动而胆怯，几乎因为自己不应有的情感波动而羞愧。他总是在工作时偷偷地盯着权天使，利用地理上的优势注视着他的一举一动，看他圆润的手指温柔地抚过新生的造物，从尾骨升起的战栗感让他面红耳赤。他听到对方的上级唤他的名，Aziraphale，他默默地想，多么柔软的名字，自己还没有到拥有姓名的级别呢。在无声地关注了对方很长一段时间后，他在工作时悄悄地多做了一颗带着星环的星星藏在怀里。他把那颗星星在胸口捂了很长时间，终于在一个明媚的上午鼓起勇气，把带着温热的星星放在正独自一人照料花草的权天使掌心，仓皇地逃走了。</p><p>又过了几天，在午间休息时，Aziraphale找到了正在角落发呆的他，递给他一朵金黄的向日葵。</p><p> </p><p>我只去看一眼，他静静地想，在天堂柔软的云上轻轻挪动脚步。</p><p>下一秒，他开始下落。他下落的速度是那么的快，像穿过大气层的陨石一般燃烧了起来。他感到无比的疼痛，火焰自他内部而起，却覆盖全身，舔舐着他每一寸的皮肤。透过地狱的火，他在一片因热而变形的空气中看见了许多已经模糊的记忆片段，他看见伊甸园里吃下苹果前幸福的亚当夏娃，看见洪水中精疲力竭地向山顶攀爬的人群，看见被称作耽溺男色的罪城索多玛中在神降下的硫磺与火之下紧紧相拥的恋人；他看见该隐向神献上羊油，看见摩西分开红海，看见耶稣在海面行走，看见十字架后缓缓沉下的血红的夕阳，那天的黄昏格外寒冷……</p><p>……如果活得足够久就不难发现，上帝创造人类的外表时并没有花费你想象的那么多心思。很多时候，人类的外表似乎只是由不同的元素排列组合而成的。因此，你难免会在茫茫的历史长河中找到几个和你长得过于相似的人——</p><p>——他在火焰中看见了骑马跑入愤怒的人群中央的理查二世，14岁的年轻的君王情绪激昂地冲众人高呼，以振奋人心的演讲说服叛乱者，结束了长达一个半月的农民暴动；他看见环球剧场中，身穿长风衣和奇怪的平底鞋，自称doctor的男人与莎士比亚并肩而立，冲舞台上方不断释放出黑色阴影的能量体大喊出奇怪的咒语，劫后余生的人们将他的每一句话都奉为神谕；他看见威尼斯炎热的夏，身着丝绸的Casanova巧妙地周旋在众多贵族之间，权贵和少女们无人不被那棕发青年的银舌头迷得神魂颠倒，将他当作救他们于水火的恩人……</p><p>那些人类，寿命短暂的人类，有着和他极为肖像的面容，却又有着完全不同的命运。无论最终结果如何，至少他们曾被众人注视，被聆听，被理解，被需要。他们是值得在意的，是被他人重视的，是被别人依赖的。</p><p>而他呢？从天堂一个连名字都没有的天使，到地狱匍匐在君王脚下无关紧要的毒蛇，再到人间一个历史长河中不够称职的恶魔……他不及Lucifer那样强大，不像Hastur那样邪恶，不如Aziraphale那样善良，甚至还是个把对老友的爱藏在心里6000年的懦夫！</p><p>Aziraphale，他心里真正的天使，唯一一个愿意真心而无条件地注视他、聆听他，并且有能力、也愿意花心思理解他的灵魂，唯一一个让他感觉被需要、被依赖、有存在价值的个体，也是地球上几千年来唯一熟悉的、能陪他度过无趣永世的生灵。</p><p>他不敢。他怕Aziraphale厌恶他是恶魔，怕他怀疑自己感情的真实性和可靠性，怕他无法忍受自己的敏感和情绪化，怕他…怕他再也不愿听他说话，再也不愿与他交谈甚至同行……</p><p>……哪怕再给他一千年，他也同样无法鼓起勇气。如果天使对他没有这样的感情呢？Aziraphale爱万物，也包括身为敌人的他。但这种爱与他喜爱书籍，热爱美食，钟情音乐是一样程度的。当他真的得到了属于自己的那一份爱以后，又怎么可能不对其他能与他平分恋人的爱的事物心生妒忌？再者，天使对他的爱，充其量是对待一个朋友兼对手的，带着尊敬的喜爱，他又怎么能奢望来自一个纯洁的天使的，带着情欲的爱？</p><p>倘若他真的告白了，Aziraphale出于不愿意伤害他的心境一定不会拒绝，而他绝对不会从亲手营造的幻境中主动抽离。在他的得寸进尺和对方的体贴忍让中，天使最终会对他畸形的爱意和情欲感到厌恶，厌倦日复一日地陪着他编织美好的假象。到最后，当Aziraphale本来对他存在的爱意被完全消磨干净，两人将分道扬镳，从此命运中再无私人的交集。那时候，他失去了最后一个愿意倾听他心声的灵魂，无论他再发出怎样的哭喊和哀嚎，谩骂与诅咒，得到的只会有从地狱的牢笼中传来的回音，或者，连回音也没有。他将失去发声的意义，失去表达的意义，失去思考的意义，最终他会失去存在的意义。但是，他绝不会任由自己发展到那样悲惨的境地，早在他失去天使的时候，他也许就真的会像在小巷里说给Gabriel听的那样，吞下一大瓶圣水自尽。从再也无用的舌头，到声带，到整个躯体，到地狱的火，到他自己的灵魂，全部消失的一干二净，只剩下一堆冒着白烟的衣服留在原地。他会成为世界上最有个性的恶魔，用圣水自杀，哈？真的？那倒是很有他的风格，虽然哪怕作为一个恶魔这也有点过于邪恶了……</p><p> </p><p>……他的下坠似乎没有尽头，他身上的火焰烧的越来越旺了，他有点担心待会儿掉进硫磺池的会是一具白骨。</p><p>但也没有那么担心。</p><p>他开始想象。下坠已经停止了，而他正和<strong>他的</strong>天使待在一起。他们坐在Aziraphale已经变旧的小书店里，天使正在看一本晦涩的书，手边放着一杯热腾腾的巧克力，他把脑袋枕在天使丰腴的大腿上，突然决定就这样小憩一会儿。他睡着了，天使放下手中的书，温柔地注视了他一会，轻轻地摘下他脸上歪斜的墨镜，俯下身在他的颧骨上印上一个柔软的吻……</p><p> </p><p>……他刚好落在了他的床垫上。</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1862</strong>
  <strong>年，圣詹姆士公园。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley</strong>
  <strong>又做了一个梦。他梦见他向天使索要一瓶可以杀死恶魔的圣水，他们自相遇以来，第一次不欢而散。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>第一次世界大战的前奏即将敲响，他会在那时醒来。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我知道我写的简直是平平淡淡流水账，求轻点打我？以及写的过程中突然发现我对欧洲的历史了解的太少了，所以如果大家在阅读中发现了错误，麻烦积极捉虫！<br/>谢谢耐心读完这个故事的你，你现在可能感觉有点丧。两个事实，首先，蛇的想法不完全是对的，尤其是有关于天使的部分。其次，后来老蛇在教堂里又一次救了天使和他心爱的书，直接抓住了azi的心，biubiu，假·单箭头变成了真·双箭头，后面的故事就都知道啦！<br/>最后有关第一个片段到底是梦还是真实的经历，emmmmm假作真时真亦假，无为有处有还无。庄周梦蝶，蝶梦庄周，随你咯。<br/>谢谢大噶！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>